La araña y el perro
by CielHibird29
Summary: Conjunto de 3 shots AloisCiel. ADVERTENCIA DE LEMMON. Ciel y Alois ya habian tenido algunos encuentros sugestivos, pero desde el baile que esos simples roces se convirtieron en algo mas... shot 1 Baile, ahot 2 Crucero.
1. Chapter 1

**ADVERTENCIAS LEER PORFAVOR: Esto será un conjunto de 3 shots, todos AloisCiel o quizas CielAlois. Contiene Lemmon asi que si no te gusta, no lo leas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Baile Navideño.<strong>

Los Phantomhive siempre se habían distinguido por muchas cosas, la excelente calidad de sus productos y servicios, el buen trato hacia sus empresas aliadas y a la sociedad en general, así como el enorme estatus social que la familia poseía.

Es por todo esto que Ciel Phantomhive estaba obligado por sus antepasados y su orgullo a seguir las -absurdas y molestas- tradiciones de sus difuntos padres.

Cada año, la empresa Phantom se encargaba de organizar obras de teatro y donaciones de caridad a los niños de Inglaterra, se encargaba de obsequiar productos a asilos de ancianos y de donar una generosa cantidad de dinero a obras de caridad.

Nada de esto era algo que Ciel aborreciera, todo lo podía hacer desde casa y sin necesidad de tratar con gente idiota.

Mas sin embargo y para disgusto del pequeño conde, había una tradición mas que el si odiaba.

Cada jodido año, 2 días antes de Navidad, la enorme y lujosa mansión Phantomhive se vestía de gala, había enormes banquetes y una conocida orquesta en el centro para animar el, ya famoso, baile Navideño Phantom.

Ciel sentía que era una pérdida de tiempo y dinero el seguir con esa estúpida tradición. No entendía como sus padres habían comenzado con esto, el recordaba que de pequeño disfrutaba mucho esa reunión. La mansión se llenaba de color, deliciosos olores, caramelos y presentes para el de los socios allegados de su padre, además de que se pasaba la noche jugando con su querida prima y unos cuantos niños que conocía ocasionalmente en la festividad.

Pero ahora, que el era el encargado de la organización, era un fiasco. Odiaba tener que charlar con esos hombres vacios de sentimientos que solo buscaban el dinero de su herencia, odiaba a aquellas mujeres que le presentaban a sus hijas como si fueran objetos en venta, solo para obtener el beneficio de ser Phantomhive.

Por eso, ese año se disculpó con los presentes, los invitó a quedarse el tiempo que desearan dejando a Sebastian a cargo y se largo a su jodida oficina. Ahí al menos había silencio.

Por poco.

-Ciel~- mierda, Elizabeth. Respiró profundo un par de veces antes de abrir la puerta para toparse con...

-Trancy? Que haces aquí?- dijo con un tono venenoso en su voz, mientras el rubio entraba con pequeños saltitos al despacho.

-Esa no es manera de tratar a tus invitados Ciel!- Alois se recostó en el escritorio mientras jugaba con un mechón de cabello rubio.

-Largo Trancy, no tengo tiempo de tus tonterías.- el rubio se acomodó mejor en el escritorio y comenzó a despojarse se sus largas medias que llevaba. Ciel solo lo miró con indiferencia pero atento. Desde hace unos meses se había sorprendido a si mismo imaginándose entre esa suave y blanca piel que el otro conde poseía.

Alois, al notar la mirada fija que el pelinegro del dedicaba, soltó una risita traviesa, se deshizo de sus zapatos y medias y se levantó del escritorio.

Ciel no pudo evitar mirar esas delgadas pero lindas, debía admitir, piernas. Le molestaba de sobremanera el pensar en el niño de esa forma, pero coño que Alois podía pasar como una chica. Una chica realmente sexy.

-Dime, Ciel~ quieres jugar?- el rubio abrazó por el cuello al menor y lamio lentamente el lóbulo izquierdo del empresario. Ciel respondió a la caricia con un notable sonrojo y un estremecimiento en su columna. Ya era la segunda jodida vez que el rubio se le acercaba de esa forma, y ahora lo deseaba más que nunca.

Al ver que Ciel no se apartaba, Alois rió en su oreja, tomó con ambas manos las mejillas del menor y lo besó. Un beso lento al cual Ciel, sorpresivamente, respondió.

Alois se sintió más excitado cuando Ciel pasó sus manos a su cintura y profundizó aquel beso, introduciendo su lengua en el rubio, quien rió en medio del beso.

El pelinegro sintió como su compañero le desabrochaba el saco verde que llevaba para después deshacerse de su camisa, el quiso hacer lo mismo con el rubio así que le sacó el chaleco y comenzó a desnudarle el torso.

Alois, cuando sintió que su camisa estaba totalmente abierta, jaló a Ciel hacia el pequeño sillón que yacía al lado de la puerta y le bajó los pantaloncillos que tenía.

Ciel jadeó al sentir la mano fría de su ahora amante en su ya erecto miembro.

-Wow Ciel! Estas muy duro- el rubio empezó a masturbarlo lentamente mientras Ciel se cubría la boca con una mano.

El mayor deshizo el nudo del parche del pelinegro y lo retiró. Ciel gruñó ante la acción y sujetó a Alois por los cabellos obligándolo a bajar hasta su miembro.

La lengua cálida y húmeda del otro hicieron a Ciel retorcerse un poco.

Alois se metió toda la hombría de Ciel en un movimiento, dando lengüetazos, subiendo y bajando al ritmo que el pelinegro le indicaba mientras que sus manos acariciaban lentamente los pezones del empresario. Ciel estaba en éxtasis, no podía siquiera pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Alois.

El vaivén de los labios del rubio, las caricias que las delgadas manos le proporcionaban y la adrenalina de no dejar escapar los gemidos lujuriosos de sus labios, hicieron que Ciel se viniera de un momento a otro en la boca del Trancy. Ciel respiraba irregularmente mientras rasguñaba el sofá en el que estaba.

Alois se enderezó y sonrió mientras se tragaba la semilla del pelinegro, antes de poder deshacerse de sus pantalones propios, unos golpes en la puerta asustó a ambos jóvenes.

-S-si?- dijo Ciel con un todo duro pero algo torpe.

-Ciiieeelll! – mierda, ahora si era Elizabeth.

-¿Q-que sucede?- respondió enfadado al llamado de su prometida. Joder.

-¿Puedo pasar Ciel?- Ciel miró a su nuevo amante, quien le dedicaba una mirada asesina a la puerta de caoba, se levantó y se acomodó la ropa. Ciel hizo lo mismo en cuanto Alois estuvo listo.

-Es una lástima Ciel- el rubio lo besó tiernamente en los labios y salió del despacho mirando enojado a Lizzy.

-Nee Ciel! Te traje pastel porque sé que te gustan los dulces!- Mierda, si en verdad sabía eso, ¿Por qué había ahuyentado a semejante pedazo de caramelo de ahí?

* * *

><p><strong>Dedicado a mi Alois Trancy de Rol Ytll CefduAnime de Kuroshitsuji quien me pervierte cada día mas. LOL.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**ADVERTENCIAS; LEER PORFAVOR: este es el segundo shot de tres, contiene lemmon asi que CUIDADO!**

* * *

><p><strong>Crucero<strong>

Ciel recordaba todo, oh vaya que sí. Incluso, si dejaba de pensar unos momentos, podía escuchar los jadeos que el rubio había dejado en sus oídos.

Pero no, ahora no se encontraba entre sus piernas ni nada parecido, estaba a punto de tomar el desayuno con Elizabeth. Entre suspiros resignados y simples miradas de "si hablas hago que mates a un gato" Ciel le ordenó a su mayordomo que le preparara él mismo algo para desayunar. Ciertamente la comida del crucero en el que se encontraba le parecía basura, todo sabía a pescado y no era un gusto que haya heredado de su difunta madre.

-¡Ciel! ¿Estás escuchando?- la chillona voz de la su prometida lo estremeció.

-La verdad… estoy cansado, discúlpame Elizabeth.- se puso de pie y se fue. Ni siquiera espero la respuesta de su prometida, la cual solo hizo algunos pucheros.

Y era cierto, estaba cansado de ella, del viaje, de la maldita comida y de la incesante idea de terminar lo empezado con Trancy.

-¡BAH! ¡¿Qué tiene que hacer uno para que lo atiendan aquí correctamente? ¡NO SABES QUIEN SOY O QUE?.- la voz aguda, el tono irritado y el timbre algo femenino llamaron su atención. Un pobre trabajador de cubierta era ahora arrastrado hacia la cabina de navegación por un mayordomo de negro bajo la atenta y aprehensiva mirada de cierto conde.

-Trancy…- dijo Ciel algo desorientado. El rubio, con las manos en las caderas, giró el rostro y su sorpresa fue la misma que la del Phantomhive. Después, una traviesa sonrisa atravesó el rostro de ángel del más alto y caminó fuera del campo de visión.

Ciel, atraído por la exótica mirada del otro, lo siguió a paso rápido intentando pasar desapercibido. Su mente solo evocaba aquellos momentos del baile navideño, hace casi cuatro meses que no había visto al otro conde y ya estaba más que enfadado de esperar el momento de acabar con aquella sensación de deseo.

Su búsqueda lo condujo a la parte baja del barco, una cabina para servicios. Pequeña, quizás una sexta parte de su cabina-suite, con dos enormes alacenas en las paredes, baúles de madera con mantas, sábanas y almohadas limpias, una caldera y artículos de limpieza varios. El lugar, a pesar de ser pequeño y oscuro, era acogedor, tenía una alfombra verde oliva y olía a madera quemada y orégano.

-"¡Oh si, vamos a un crucero para dar a conocer nuestro amor de prometidos!"- la voz, con un tono molesto y más agudo de lo normal, hicieron que Ciel se sobresaltara.

-¿Qué…?- pudo articular antes de ver la sombría mirada del rubio. Estaba enojado, se notaba a leguas de distancia.

-No me importa ¿sabes? No es como si te amara o algo así, solo me interesa tu cuerpo. Toma eso en el sentido que desees.- la mirada acida permanecía en los ojos de Alois pero una sonrisa adornaba sus labios. –Después de todo, Elizabeth Middleford no es tan fea y seguro que te adora.-

Ciel miraba al otro con su mirada indiferente, como siempre, mientras Alois jugueteaba con una botella de champagne que tomó de alguna alacena.

-"Huy Ciel, si si, bla bla te amo, bla bla Ciel Ciel! Se mi prometido Ciel bla bla"- aunque el tonito lo irritaba, Ciel estaba demasiado ocupado mirando las caderas del otro mientras se balanceaba hacia los lados. –Idioteces!.-

-Ven.- dijo el pelinegro. Ya no iba a aguantar más pero el otro no se movió de su lugar.

Como si un interruptor se hubiera activado en su interior, Ciel sintió una enorme ola de calor y éxtasis al ver al otro desviar la mirada con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. Se acercó a paso rápido y le dio una bofetada, después lo besó con violencia.

Los labios se movían torpe y rápidamente, ambos condes con los ojos cerrados. Ciel tomando a Alois por los hombros mientras que el otro sosteniendo el cuello del saco del menor.

La lengua de Ciel fue la primera en atacar, forzando al otro a separar sus labios para comenzar la batalla. Ambas lenguas ahora jugaban con la del otro mientras el agarre de Alois se apretaba.

El oxigeno les comenzó a faltar así que se separaron, ambos jóvenes jadeando y con la mirada perdida en el otro.

-Ci..Ciel… tu… t-tu creciste…-

Ciel lo miró confundido y después notó que los centímetros que antes lo separaban del otro eran cosa del pasado, ambos se miraban a la altura.

El pelinegro decidió quedarse callado, lo cierto era que su orgullo se había roto hace mucho al aceptar que deseaba el calor de Alois, pero aun así no se acostumbraba a mostrar esta faceta desconocida hasta para él mismo; así que, notando la falta de acción del menor, Alois lo tumbó en la alfombra para seguir besándolo.

Pero hubo un giro inesperado.

Ciel aplicó fuerza y de un momento a otro Alois estaba debajo del pelinegro. Con una sonrisa algo sádica, Ciel comenzó a lamer y mordisquear el cuello del rubio quien, soltando jadeos involuntarios, apretaba las yemas de sus dedos en los hombros de su amante.

-Ah! Ci-ciel.- jadeaba el mayor con un tono que excitaba cada vez más al nombrado. Alois comenzó a sentir una sensación fría en el torso, miró hacia abajo y era la mano del otro acariciando desde el pecho hasta el abdomen con la camisa abierta.

Ciel miró al rubio y sonrió ligeramente para comenzar a lamer el cuello del otro. Los jadeos se habían convertido en gemidos cuando Ciel tocó la entrepierna del otro y comenzaba un rítmico vaivén con su mano.

-Ah! Nng… Ciel!.- Ciel besaba cada parte de su cuerpo, como si de un experto se tratara. El placer que Alois sentía era inigualable, enredó sus dedos en los cabellos del pelinegro y lo atrajo hacia el para besarlo en los labios. La erección y el deseo ya eran factores demasiado poderosos como para tener siquiera control en sus pensamientos. Solo estaban ellos, no había nada más.

Alois tuvo su primer orgasmo, manchando ambos abdómenes y mordiendo los labios del otro.

-Mph… ¿no pudiste esperarme?.- Ciel se deshizo de su saco quedando solo con la camisa blanca totalmente abierta mientras que Alois se deshizo de la camisa, la ultima prenda que le faltaba quitarse, recordaba el baile de hace unos meses, Ciel había sido todo un pasivo y eso le había gustado pero esta nueva faceta le gustaba más.

Antes de que Ciel pudiera introducir el miembro del otro a su boca, una luz atravesó la habitación, ambos condes se quedaron inmóviles y en las sombras.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde dijiste que estaba el café?- la voz de un hombre se hizo presente en la habitación, los leves jadeos que aun daba Alois estaban poniéndolos en peligro de ser descubiertos.

Ciel jaló al rubio hacia un lado suyo y se arrinconaron al lado de una alacena.

-Tsk…- hizo una pausa y soltando un suspiro de resignación, llamó a su mayordomo. -Sebastian.- dijo el pelinegro en un susurro y antes de que Alois pudiera decir otra cosa el mayordomo ya estaba en la puerta distrayendo al hombre con una conversación totalmente inocente.

Ciel se lamento una y otra vez de que ahí allá quedado la cosa, le lanzó la ropa a Trancy y se acomodó los pantalones para salir por la puerta.

El rubio fue atacado por un enorme dolor de cabeza mientras intentaba vestirse decentemente, se limpió las pequeñas lágrimas que habían asomado en su orgasmo y salió hacia el lado contrario de Ciel.

Sebastian, terminando aquella estúpida conversación, miró la espalda del Trancy con un poco de odio, después se dedicó a seguir a su amo.

-¿Bocchan?- dijo el demonio, Ciel suspiró cansado.

-Envíale una invitación a Alois Trancy para una reunión en la mansión después de este estúpido viaje. Ya me harté de esperar.- el conde simplemente siguió su camino. Necesitaba con urgencia una ducha, una helada.

* * *

><p><strong>Odio dejar esto asi XD pero es que necesito su opinion, ya vieron ambos condes en sus facetas de seme y uke, ustedes diganme... cuando todo llege a donde debe llegar... ¿Quien debe ser el seme? xD espero sus opiniones.<strong>

**Dedicado a mi Alois Trancy del Rol Ytll CefduAnime de Kuroshitsuji, querida eres el Alois uke mas HERMOSO que he conocido XD tu Ciel te ama y no te dejará xD hahaha, gracias por la inspiracion de un CielAlois ! Atte: Shieru c:**


End file.
